It is well known in the automobile and other industries to attach a fastener such as a nut or a stud to a structural member such as a tube. In some cases an adhesive is used to attach the head of the stud to the outside of the tube. In other cases the fastener head is provided with projections and the attachment is made via electric resistance welding.
It is also known to attach a headed fastener to a structural member by drilling a hole in the member and then feeding the shank of the fastener through the hole from the back side of the member. In this way the head of the fastener engages with the back side surface of the member and the head prevents the fastener from being removed from the member.
It would be desirable to prove alternative methods for attaching a headed fastener to a member, for example when high strength is desired and/or the back side of the member is not sufficiently accessible to enable the fastener to be installed from the back side, as in the case of a closed form member such as a tube.